Reste avec moi
by Yamiko-chan
Summary: Zoro, gravement blessé, balance entre vie et mort depuis une semaine. Sanji, face à ce drame, comprend qu'il tient au Marimo plus que tout et sombre dans le désespoir. Si Zoro meurt, il mourra avec lui!
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fic! ^^ Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont au grand Oda-sama!

* * *

- Tu devrais vraiment aller te reposer, me dit Chopper. Tu vas finir par sombrer dans le coma comme lui.

Je souris faiblement et je sens mon cœur se serrer. « Sombrer dans le coma ». Comment de simples mots peuvent-ils faire aussi mal ? Comment pourraient-ils qualifier l'état entre la vie et la mort dans lequel tu te trouves depuis cette fameuse nuit d'il y a une semaine ?

C'est vrai, ça fait déjà une semaine. Une semaine… Une semaine que je suis assis sur cette chaise, face à toi, à te regarder. Une semaine que je ne dors plus, que je ne parle plus, que je ne bouge plus, excepté pour manger les repas que Chopper m'apporte. Mon corps, épuisé, proteste contre cette souffrance que je lui inflige mais mon esprit reste le plus fort. Plus pour longtemps, j'en suis conscient, mais je tiendrai jusqu'à ton réveil, et si tu ne te réveillais pas, je mourrais avec toi. Romantique n'est-ce pas ?

Je me rends compte que je n'avais pas répondu à Chopper. Peut importe, il a l'habitude de mon mutisme, maintenant. Je le regarde changer tes bandages sans un mot, et quitter la pièce en me lançant un dernier regard affligé. Le reste de l'équipage s'inquiète pour moi, comme pour toi, j'en ai conscience, mais ce n'est rien comparé au tourbillon de sentiments qui me saisit et qui me retourne le cœur à chaque fois que mon regard se pose sur toi. Colère, angoisse, culpabilité, abattement. Tout cela se mélange et me donne une envie d'hurler que je contiens difficilement.

_« Les hommes sont inconscients. Ils ne se rendent compte de la valeur des choses qu'ils possèdent que lorsqu'on leur retire. » _Ce proverbe me revient en tête tandis que je t'observe. Il me définit parfaitement. Comment aurais-je pu m'imaginer à quel point je tenais à toi ? Comment aurais-je pu deviner que lorsque je me battais avec toi, physiquement comme verbalement, c'était parce que tes mots, même s'ils étaient cruels, ainsi que ton corps qui percutait le mien, même si c'était pour me faire mal, comblaient le vide qui envahissait mon être lorsque tu n'étais pas là ? Comment ne m'étais-je pas rendu compte que le sentiment si puissant que je ressentais à chaque fois que je te regardais, à chaque fois que tu me parlais, ce n'était pas de l'agacement mais bel et bien de l'amour. Car oui, je t'aime. Je t'aime, mais c'est un peu tard pour m'en rendre compte, maintenant que tu risques de ne plus jamais ouvrir tes yeux. Tout ça par ma faute. Mon Dieu, je suis si faible. C'est parce que je n'ai pas pu te protéger que tu te retrouves dans cet état. Je t'imagine sauter au plafond à l'idée que je prenne soin de toi. Tu me traiterais de baka, teme, de Sourcils-en-vrille ou encore de Love Cook, je te renverrais une réplique cinglante, et nous commencerions à nouveau une de nos sempiternelles disputes. Mais mon sourire naissant se fane aussi vite qu'il est apparu quand je vois les bandages couvrant ton corps lacéré se teinter peu à peu de rouge, en me faisant penser à une rose qui éclot, délicatement, lentement, en déployant ses pétales écarlates. Je fronce les sourcils à cette comparaison macabre que je viens d'imaginer.

La fatigue combinée à mes blessures, cependant bien plus superficielles que les tiennes, font vaciller mon corps. J'ai de plus en plus de difficulté à ne pas sombrer dans un sommeil que je sais d'avance peuplé de cauchemars qui tourneront autour de toi. J'agrippe violement ma chaise, au point que mes phalanges deviennent aussi blanches que neige, afin de garder un contact consistant qui me maintiendrait éveillé.

Pour m'occuper l'esprit, je me remets à te contempler. Quelques mèches de tes cheveux à la couleur si particulière retombent sur ton visage que je pourrais dessiner les yeux fermés. Tes lèvres entrouvertes laissent s'échapper un souffle léger, et en les contemplant, je dois résister à la furieuse envie qui me saisit de les embrasser. Tes mains, croisées sur ta poitrine musclée qui se soulève faiblement au rythme de ta respiration, te donne l'air paisible d'un ange endormi. Mon regard continue son chemin le long de ton corps parfaitement sculpté, parcourt ta peau hâlée recouverte d'innombrables blessures que je fusille des yeux, comme si, par la haine que je leur transmettais, elles allaient disparaitre magiquement. Je fixe à nouveau ton visage si paisible et je me retiens de sauter sur toi pour t'étrangler. Comment peux-tu avoir l'air si heureux alors que tu vacilles entre la vie et la mort, que tu me fais tant souffrir ? Tes cils, prolongement de tes paupières closes, forment une fine ombre sur tes joues, ombre qui ondule légèrement lorsque tu ouvres les yeux. Une minute…LORSQUE TU OUVRES LES YEUX ?! Trop stupéfait pour bouger, je te vois te redresser lentement sur tes oreillers en grimaçant de douleur. C'est alors que ton regard croise le mien.

- Yo, Love Cook, ça va ?

Ca va ? Tu me demandes si ça va ? Je t'ai veillé pendant une semaine, jour et nuit, nuit et jour, en mourant littéralement d'inquiétude, et tu OSES me demander si _ça va _? Je me mets à trembler de fureur et me lève brusquement avec la ferme intention de t'étrangler. Trop brusquement. Beaucoup trop, d'après l'avis de mes jambes courbaturées après une semaine d'inaction. Mon corps cède soudain, ayant atteint sa limite, et je m'effondre par terre. Je ne sens même pas la douleur lorsque ma tête percute avec violence le sol. La dernière chose que j'entends, c'est ta voix paniquée me criant :

- Sanji ! Oï Sanji ! Accroches-toi !

Puis, je sombre dans les ténèbres, avec la pensée que je t'aurai entendu prononcer mon nom sans ironie au moins une fois.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus. L'histoire est pas super longue, donc ne vous étonnez pas que les chapitres le soit aussi :) Vous pouvez me donner votre avis ou une review, ça me fera toujours plaisir (sans blague xD).


	2. Chapter 2

_- Je te dis qu'il fallait tourner à gauche !_

_- Et moi je te dis que c'était à droite, Baka !_

_- Teme ! On s'est déjà perdu quatre fois à cause de toi !_

_- A cause de moi ?! C'est toi qui nous fais prendre mauvais chemin sur mauvais chemin, Marimo !_

_- Comment tu viens de m'appeler ?!_

_- T'as très bien entendu ! Ah ! On vient de dépasser la rue qu'on devait prendre !_

_- Baka ! C'est dans cette rue qu'on doit tourner !_

_- J'abandonne ! T'as qu'à nous paumer à nouveau, au point où on en est !_

_ Ainsi, sur les directive de Zoro, ce dernier, accompagné de Sanji, finirent par se retrouver face à une magnifique impasse. Le cuistot, complètement ivre, éclata de rire._

_- Hahaha ! Je savais que les algues avaient pas le sens de l'orientation mais à ce point! _

_ Pour une fois, et sûrement parce que l'alcool lui embrumait l'esprit, Zoro ne lui renvoya pas une réplique mordante et se contenta de marmonner :_

_- Bordel…Faut aller par où alors pour retourner au bateau?!_

_- Hahaha ! Fallait m'écouter Marimo, on aurait déjà rejoint le reste de l'équipage depuis longtemps !_

_- Tout ça c'est ta faute !_

_- Ma faute ?! C'est toi qui as insisté pour rester plus longtemps au bar pour te souler!_

_- Et c'est toi qui es resté pour me surveiller ! Je t'ai rien demandé, moi !_

_- Parce que tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir ?! C'est Nami-san qui m'a demandé de rester avec toi ! _

_ Le bretteur s'apprêtait à riposter âprement, quand une voix inconnue résonna au bout du cul-de-sac, là où la ruelle débouchait sur la rue :_

_- Alors mes chéris, vous êtes pas au courant que c'est dangereux de se balader seuls par ici ?_

_- Qui t'es, toi ? demanda très subtilement Zoro._

_- Qui je…je…Vous vous souvenez plus de moi, crétins ?!_

_- Oï, Sanji, ce serait pas le cap'taine pirate qu'à voulu me frapper tout à l'heure et à qui j'ai foutu une raclée ? demanda Zoro sans se soucier de l'interruption de l'homme._

_- Je crois que c'est lui, Marimo, et je pense pas qu'il soit là pour s'excuser…_

_- Effectivement, mes jolis, je suis venu prendre ma revanche sur toi, le Buisson. J'ai même amené quelques amis avec moi…_

_- Oh ! Je rêve ou tu m'as traité de buisson ! Enfoiré !_

_ Zoro voulut se jeter sur son adversaire, mais deux hommes, probablement ses sous-fifres surgirent brusquement devant celui-ci et envoyèrent facilement volerr le bretteur rendu maladroit par l'alcool. Sanji voulut venir l'aider, mais il ne fit pas trois pas. Un coup violent porté à sa nuque le fit tomber à genoux. « Bordel…J'aurais pas dû boire autant ! ». Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans la tête du cuistot tandis qu'une pluie de coups s'abattaient sur lui sans qu'il réussisse à riposter. Il réussit tout de même à lever les yeux vers le Marimo pour voir comment il s'en sortait. La scène qu'il eut devant les yeux le figea d'horreur. Zoro, chancelant, venait de se faire poignarder et Sanji pouvait distinguer dans la pénombre l'éclat de l'acier qui dépassait de son dos. Avec un sourire sadique, son adversaire retira la lame et la lui planta un peu plus haut, encore et encore. Le bretteur finit par tomber au sol, du sang coulant à flot le long de ses nombreuses plaies et formant une flaque écarlate qui s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que la vie s'écoulait de lui. Sanji hurla le nom de son nakama, qui ne réagit même pas, gisant dans sa flaque de sang. Il voulut se lever pour lui porter secours mais reçut un nouveau coup à la tête de la part d'un des complices et retomba lourdement au sol. Alors que le chef de la bande s'apprêtait à porter le coup fatal à l'épéiste, l'épée posée sur sa gorge, un cri déchira l'obscurité._

_- LES GARS ! ILS SONT ICI, AMENEZ-VOUS !_

_Avec soulagement, Sanji reconnut la voix de Luffy et vit les assassins partirent en courant. Cependant, son apaisement fut de courte durée quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Zoro inconscient baignant dans son propre sang. « Il est peut-être mort… » fut sa dernière pensée avant de perdre connaissance et de plonger dans les ténèbres._

- NON !

Mon cri résonne à travers la pièce. Je me redresse, essoufflé. Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, souvenir de cette fameuse nuit où tu as été blessé.

- Oï Ero cook, tu te réveilles enfin !

Cette voix, à la fois douce et grave, je la reconnaîtrais entre toutes. _Ta _voix. En frissonnant, je me tourne vers toi…


	3. Chapter 3

Le troisième (et dernier) chapitre de ma 'tite fic ^^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

_- Oï Ero cook, tu te réveilles enfin !_

_ Cette voix, à la fois douce et grave, je la reconnaitrais entre toutes. Ta voix. En frissonnant, je me tourne vers toi…_

Et tu es là, devant moi, souriant comme si cette semaine n'avait été qu'un rêve, si bien que je finis par me demander si ce n'en était effectivement pas un. Mais un regard sur toutes les bandes, légèrement rougies par ton sang, qui enveloppent ton torse hâlé me rassure sur mon état mental. Je te regarde sans un mot, tiraillé entre l'envie de t'étrangler et celle de t'embrasser. C'est à ce moment que je remarque que je suis allongé dans le même lit que toi, nos corps si proches l'un de l'autre que je peux sentir ta jambe effleurer la mienne. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que ma respiration s'accentue et que je commence à m'imaginer mille et un fantasmes dont nous serions les vedettes. Je recule violemment pour faire cesser le contact qui me fait perdre la tête et crie :

- Bordel Marimo ! Qu'est-ce que je fous dans le même lit que toi ?!

Tu penches légèrement la tête sur le côté, dans un mouvement que tu penses naturel mais que mon esprit traduit avec la plus grande sensualité.

- Oh ça…C'est moi qui l'ai demandé. Je voulais avoir une discussion avec toi dès ton réveil.

Je fronce les sourcils en remarquant ton air sérieux.

- Ero Co… Heu, je veux dire Sanji, l'équipage m'a raconté des choses. Des choses qui m'ont vraiment perturbé.

- Quoi, par exemple ?je demande d'une voix que j'essaie de faire paraître innocente, alors que je sais parfaitement que tu parles du fait que j'ai passé la semaine à ton chevet sans dormir, parler, ni même bouger.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…Je comprends que tu te sois inquiété de ma santé, tout le monde s'inquiétait, mais tu es le seul à avoir pris des mesures aussi…extrêmes. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ? J'hésite sur ce que je dois répondre. Je ne veux plus te mentir, me mentir. Mais t'avouer que c'est parce que tu es la chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux, que je t'aime à un point que tu ne peux imaginer et que vivre sans toi m'est inconcevable ne me semble pas non plus une bonne réponse. Je te vois déjà, le regard rempli de dégoût, t'éloigner de moi. Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée. Je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié, quitte à devoir te côtoyer sans pouvoir te toucher, t'aimer. Mieux vaut que tu ne saches jamais ce que je ressens.

- Sanji. Sanji !

- Hn ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir si sérieux. Pas d'insultes, pas de blagues, rien. Juste ton regard scrutateur qui plonge dans le mien en quête de réponses. Une réponse…Trouver une réponse et vite…

- Je me sentais coupable…C'est à cause de moi que tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état. L'idée que tu meures par ma faute…

Je ne trouve pas les mots, alors je me tais, honteux. Je n'ai pas vraiment menti. J'ai juste omis une partie de la vérité. Tu hausses un sourcil face à ma réponse, et me saisit le menton. Ma peau brûle là où tu me touches, et je serre les poings pour ne pas me jeter sur toi. Tu plonges ton regard dans le mien, et je me sens défaillir.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout…

Bon sang ! Pourquoi tu insistes tant ?! Pourquoi tu es si clairvoyant aujourd'hui, alors que d'habitude c'est tes armes qui pensent, et pas ton esprit ?! Je sers les dents et détourne le regard, bien décidé à ne pas te dire cette vérité qui me fait si mal et qui, je m'en doute, te remplira de dégoût.

Une lueur indéfinissable brille dans ton regard tandis que tu approches ton visage du mien, de plus en plus près. Je sens le sang perler dans mes paumes lorsque mes ongles percent ma chair. Tu me murmure doucement :

- Dis-moi, s'il te plait…

Ton souffle qui glisse sur mes lèvres provoque un nouveau frisson, plus violent que les précédents. Je suis dérouté. Où est passé l'épéiste borné avec qui je ne savais pas aligner trois phrases sans me disputer ? Quand a-t-il fait place à un homme si subtil et sensuel ?

- Arrête…Je t'en prie, arrête…

Je maudis ma voix brisée. La curiosité, ainsi que cette lueur que je n'arrive toujours pas à définir, brillent au fond de tes yeux dans lesquels je me noie.

- Je ne fais absolument rien, Sanji, je veux juste une réponse sincère.

- Stupide Marimo…Tu l'auras voulu !

Je n'en peux plus. Sans attendre, je cède à mes pulsions et fonds sur tes lèvres. Je sens un mouvement de recul de ta part, mais te maintiens fermement contre moi, décidé, puisque je me suis condamné avec ce geste, à profiter de toi le plus longtemps possible. Tu ouvres la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais je saisis l'occasion pour y plonger avec ardeur. Brusquement, ta résistance cède et tu m'enlaces en m'attirant contre toi. Mon corps prends aussitôt feu. Mes mains parcourent ton corps, et nos souffles erratiques se mêlent tandis que nos langues entament un violent ballet. Je pousse un gémissement de plaisir, et tu me fais bientôt écho. Nos corps, collés l'un contre l'autre, me rendent fou. J'en veux plus. Inconsciemment, je suis monté sur toi et tu fais courir tes mains dans mon dos. Soudain, un grognement de douleur me fait redescendre du nuage rose dans lequel je flotte depuis un moment et je te repousse si violemment que j'en tombe par terre.

Tes yeux luisent de désir et d'incompréhension face à mon geste soudain. En réponse à ta question muette, je désigne ton torse et dit, encore haletant face à la violence de nos baisers :

- Tes blessures… ne sont pas encore guéries…

- C'est pas grave…Reviens…

Je n'en reviens pas. De un, tu te vides de ton sang et dit que ce n'est pas grave ?! Et de deux…de deux tu me demandes de revenir…

- C'est TRÈS grave, Zoro ! T'as frôlé la mort, tu t'en rends pas compte ?! Et pourquoi…Pourquoi tu me demandes de revenir… ?

Ma phrase, qui a commencé par un cri, s'est finie par un murmure. Perplexe, tu te lève du lit, esquissant une grimace de douleur provoquée par tes blessures, et t'approches de moi.

- Pourquoi ? Mais pour finir ce qu'on a commencé !

- Je suis HOMO, Zoro ! H-O-M-O ! je crie pour le faire réagir.

- Je suis pas con, Sanji, j'avais remarqué ! Tu crois que je me serais laissé faire si j'avais pas été homo aussi ?! me répond-t-il sur le même ton.

Je le fixe, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction. Je dois avoir l'air drôle car, sans raison apparente, il éclate de rire.

- Tu croyais que t'étais en train d'abuser de moi ? Hahaha ! J'en peux plus !

Il se tordait de rire par terre. Vexé qu'il se moque de moi, je me relève et sort de la chambre à grands pas. Je l'entends m'appeler puis courir à ma suite. Juste avant que j'ouvre la porte donnant sur le pont du Sunny pou y rejoindre l'équipage, il m'agrippe par le bras et me plaque contre le mur. Il se colle à moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

- Excuse-moi, Sanji, c'est juste que je m'attendais pas à ça.

Il essaie de tousser pour dissimuler le rire qui le reprend, en vain. Je ne l'avais jamais vu rire autant, et je suis à la fois vexé et flatté. Vexé qu'il se moque de moi et flatté d'être le premier à l'avoir fait rire autant. L'amour me fait vraiment perdre la tête !

Soudain, il se colle à moi de manière _très_ sensuelle, et pose à nouveau sa bouche sur la mienne en un baiser beaucoup plus doux que les précédents, avant de murmurer contre mes lèvres :

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Sanji…

- Hn ? (réponse très recherchée, je le concède).

- Pourquoi as-tu passer une semaine à mon chevet en risquant ta propre vie ?

- Je pense que mes gestes étaient assez explicites…

- Certes, mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, Tenshi.

Ce « Tenshi » fait fondre mes dernières résistances et je lui dis les mots qu'il désire tant entendre :

- Tu sais très bien que c'est parce que je t'aime, Baka…

A mon grand regret, il s'éloigne de moi, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Je crains la réaction qu'il va avoir maintenant que je lui aie avoué mes sentiments, mais il se contente de dire d'un air mystérieux :

- Tu viens ?

- Où ça, je demande bêtement.

- Sur le pont.

- Pourquoi ?

Décidément, mes réponses sont plus brillantes les unes que les autres. Navrant…

- Pour annoncer à l'équipage qu'on sort ensemble, Tenshi.

Il arbore un air amusé qui me fait littéralement fondre, et je le suis sans résistance à la surface, craignant malgré tout la réaction de l'équipage à notre déclaration. Ceux-ci stoppent toutes leurs occupations à l'instant où ils nous voient apparaitre et nous fixent avec des regards pervers remplis de sous-entendus.

- Zoro ?

- Oui, Sanji ?

- Je crois qu'ils ont déjà compris qu'on est ensemble…

- Non tu crois ? fait-il ironiquement. D'un autre côté, c'est pas plus mal qu'ils le sachent.

- Hein ?

- Comme ça, je ne serai pas obligé de me cacher pour faire ça !

Et sans plus attendre, il m'enlaça et m'embrassa langoureusement. Il faut plusieurs secondes à mon esprit pour réagir (je ne suis vraiment pas dégourdi aujourd'hui) avant de comprendre et de te rendre ton baiser.

« BOUM ! » Les têtes d'Usopp et Chopper, qui viennent à l'instant de comprendre que nous sortions ensemble, heurtent le sol lorsqu'ils s'évanouissent sous l'air amusé du reste de l'équipage qui s'est toujours douté que nous finirions ensemble. Mais je suis bien trop captivé par ta bouche, si douce et tentante, pour m'en rendre compte. En revanche, ce que j'entends avec une lucidité parfaite, c'est les trois mots que tu murmures contre mes lèvres.

Trois mots, pourtant d'apparence insignifiante, qui font aussitôt exploser mon cœur de joie trois mots pour lesquels je suis prêt à mourir sur le champ, sans regret trois mots grâce auxquels je me sens capable d'arrêter un troupeau d'éléphants enragés.

_« Je t'aime »_

Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête, maintenant, pour pouvoir t'embrasser le reste de l'éternité. Mais les secondes se poursuivent malgré mon désir, et je me contente de t'enlacer plus fort encore, si c'est possible. Oui, moi aussi, je t'aime. Mais te le dire est inutile, le bonheur que j'irradie probablement à des kilomètres à la ronde suffit amplement à répondre à ta déclaration.

**Fin… **

* * *

Voilà! c'était ma toute première fic! J'espère que ça vous aura plus et hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fera toujours plaisir ^^


End file.
